


Deal

by anythingandyetnothing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Car Accident, F/M, Modern AU, Texting, True Love's Kiss, a little bit, david and mary margaret gossip, emma and killian are confused and cute, sorry spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingandyetnothing/pseuds/anythingandyetnothing
Summary: Killian borrows Emma’s car when his breaks down. Feelings quickly follow.





	Deal

_**Unknown**_  : Hey Irish Guy. David told me he’d lent you my car for the next couple of weeks. So let me be clear about something : you can eat and drink (no alcohol) all you want as long as you clean up after yourself. But NO supervised trip to the backseat. Get my drift ? 

Killian shook his head, amused by David’s adoptive sister. He’d only met her once before, years ago, and if that encounter was anything to go by, the lass was a fierce one. 

**_Irish Guy_**  : Good day to you too Lady Swan. Don’t worry about the car, I’ll take good care of it, although I will be sorely missing my rum. 

**_Fierce Swan_**  : What about the backseat ? 

**_Irish Guy_**  : I shall take excellent care of it as well 

**_Fierce Swan_**  : No ! Don’t go ANYWHERE near it 

**_Irish Guy_**  : Or... ? 

**_Fierce Swan_**  : Or I’ll be calling the cops and have your ass busted for whatever the hell you’ll be doing. 

_**Irish Guy**_  : Absolutely nothing. I’d rather stay in the front seat. Unsupervised. 

_**Fierce Swan**_  : Please tell me you’re not serious. 

_**Irish Guy**_  : How poorly you think of me. If you were here, you would hear me sigh 

_**Fierce Swan**_  : And if YOU were here, you’d see me roll my eyes. 

Killian shook his head and went on with his day, driving - carefully - to work, which consisted of taking over his brother’s bar, since the older man had decided to move on with his life. 

Ruffling David’s hair on his way in, he avoided the hand towel swinging at him. 

“I gave your number to Emma, so don’t be scared if you receive a threatening message,” David said, following him into the back room. 

“You’re a bit late for that, mate,” Killian informed his friend. “A lovely lass, I might add.” 

“Don’t get any ideas, Jones. She’s family,” he emphasized the last word. 

“And here I thought you were trying to protect me ?” 

David pondered his next words before smiling. “You’re right. You’d be the one in danger.” 

“Now that we’ve established this, how about we get to w -” Killian was interrupted by the buzzing of his phone, whipping it out of his pocket lightning fast. 

**_Fierce Swan_**  : Why do you need it anyway ? 

Killian started replying, his thumb flying over the screen. 

“I guess I’ll get to work and wait for you to be ready,” David said, reminding his friend he wasn’t alone and glaring at the phone in his hand before leaving. 

**_Irish Guy_**  : The car ? Mine broke down last week and I was in desperate need of one. You don’t mind, do you ? 

_**Fierce Swan**_  : Does that mean you’d stop using it if it bothered me ? 

**_Irish Guy_**  : Of course. 

**_Fierce Swan_**  : Um, you can keep using it. It’s fine. I don’t really need it anyway right now 

**_Irish Guy_**  : How’s your trip going ? Have you caught the bad guy already ? 

_**Fierce Swan**_ : Not that I should be telling you this but if everything goes according to plan I should be back next week, with him in tow 

Emma’s job had always intrigued him, the whole catching the bad guy thing. A bail bondsperson ; although all he knew about it - which wasn’t much - were things David had told him. 

_**Irish Guy**_  : Well break a leg then. 

_**Fierce Swan**_  : That would make catching the idiot more difficult. You must really like my car

_**Irish Guy**_  : Then I take it back. I’d rather meet the owner

Killian hesitated, his thumb pausing over the send button.  _What am I doing ? That’s David’s sister._  He erased all of it. 

_**Irish Guy**_  : It’s a nice ride

_**Fierce Swan**_  : I bet. 

Killian smiled, feeling lighter than he had in months as he strode to where his friend stood. 

“Come on,” he tapped David’s shoulder, “if you’re done being lazy we have work to get to.” 

That time he wasn’t fast enough to avoid the towel. 

* * *

“What was that ?” Mary Margaret asked, leaning as if the screen in front of her would shift to accommodate her. 

“Nothing. Just my phone,” Emma casually said, waving a hand in its direction. 

“It keeps buzzing.” 

“No big deal.” Looking everywhere but at her laptop, Emma took in the state of her nails.  _I need a manucure._  

“Emma.” 

Her best friend’s stern tone made the blonde look up. 

“Yep ?” 

“What’s going on ?” 

“Nothing,” she scoffed, her gaze turning to her phone the instant its buzzing started anew. 

“Is it Killian ?” Mary Margaret teased, her eyebrows lifting. 

“How... Oh my God you guys are such gossips.” 

“You still love us.”

“Do I really ? It’s a tough call right now.”

“Fine. It’ll leave more love for Kiiiiiilliiiian,” she sang. 

Emma’s head dropped into her hands in exasperation as her friend skipped to an yet another juvenile song. “Fine ! Will you stop if I tell you about it ? But -” she pointed a menacing finger at the screen, “no telling David.”

“Of course.” 

Still skeptical, Emma launched into her explanation. “We’ve just been texting. A little bit. Maybe a lot. And he’s actually nice, you know. Also watching  _Lucifer_ right now, thus the million texts. Not the complete player I thought he was. Killian, not Lucifer. Or maybe he is and I’m being played.” Her eyes widened. “He wouldn’t do that, right ? What did David tell you ?”

“Well... I’m not supposed to say...”

“Girl code.”

“Ugh, fine. Apparently Killian has been smiling at his phone all week, jumping at every ringing tone. Seems like you made an impression.” 

Emma’s smile was stretched so wide it almost hurt. “Is it crazy ? I mean we haven’t seen each other in years and now - now he’s basically all I think about. I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” She banged her head on the table in embarrassment. “Anyway, I should be back in a couple days.”

“Nice change of subject.” 

* * *

Killian’s head hurt as he emerged from his dreams. He didn’t know where he was at first, then it all came back. The car accident. The ambulance. The hospital. 

“Hey,” a soft voice greeted him. 

He cringed as he turned his head, pain shooting along every single nerve ending in his body. 

“Swan ?” Confused, he tried to sit to get a better look at the ethereal vision in front him. Long blonde hair, slight smile, worried eyes. “What are you doing here ?” 

“Well, I got a call from the insurance and -”

“I am so sorry.” He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back. “I promise I’ll pay you back.”

“Don’t worry about it. Seriously. And it wasn’t your fault so no charges anyway. Just focus on getting better, alright ?”

He opened his eyes as she brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. “Are you certain I’m not dreaming ? Because it all seems too good to be true.” 

“What is ?” she asked, confused. “You being in the hospital with a fractured leg ?” She snorted. “Living the dream, you are.” 

“No,” he grabbed her hand. “This. You being here. Finally getting to see you.”

Emma smiled, her gaze never wavering from his. “I like it too. And for the record, it is real and you’re wide awake.”

“Am I ? Only one way to find out.” Silence followed. “True love’s kiss.” 

Emma laughed. “You are so high right now. What are they giving you ?” 

She leaned in anyway, stopping a hair breadth from his lips. “Killian ?” 

“Yes ?” 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” 

His lips were starting to lift at the corners when hers finally crossed the small distance. His mind blanked at the soft brush. Gentle, shy. Certain. She put an end to it, resting her forehead against his. 

“I’ll make you a deal. You heal fast in exchange for a date. Deal ?”

He pretended to think about it. 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
